This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to grounding structures for antennas and components in electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as portable computers and handheld electronic devices are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications circuitry to communicate using cellular telephone bands. Electronic devices may use short-range wireless communications links to handle communications with nearby equipment. Electronic devices are also often provided with electronic components such as integrated circuits and other components.
It can be difficult to incorporate antennas and electrical components successfully into an electronic device. Some electronic devices are manufactured with small form factors, so space is limited. Integrated circuits and other components can produce interference signals, which have the potential to disrupt antennas, particularly when sources of interference signals are placed in close proximity to antennas.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved arrangements for incorporating antennas and electronic components into electronic devices.